rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LaySG1 Example Character Build
Our Example build is Teal'c as a starting character. =Example Character - Teal'c= Motivations Loyalties: * The Tau'ri: 1 * Chulak: 1 Passions: * Jaffa Freedom: 1 Stats * Base Will 3 * Body 2d 1w * Coordination 3d * Sense 2d * Mind 2d * Charm 1d * Command 2d Skills * Skill Bundle - "Indeed..." ** Stability 2d ** Energy Weapons (Goa'uld) 4d ** Tactics 4d ** Knowledge: Goa'uld System Lords 3d * Brawling 2d * Perception 1d * Xeno-Cultures (Jaffa) 2d * Pilot Goa'uld Spacecraft 2d Powers and Foci * Larval Goa'uld Power 4d * Staff Weapon 2d * Naquadah Detection (2H) =Build Walk-Through= OK, so first you need to decide on what kind of character you want to play. In this case, I'm making Teal'c who is a Jaffa warrior formerly under the command of the Goa'uld System Lord Apophis. Archetype An archetype is just a source plus a permission. Sources are free but Permissions cost build points. In this case we choose "Goa'uld Occupied World" as a source and the Permission "Jaffa" for 15 Build Points. Stats Next, decide to what you want to set each of the character's stats. Stats cost 5BP per die. Use this chart for an idea on how you should set your stats. We'll set Teal'c's stats to: * Body: 2 dice = 10BP * Coordination: 3 dice = 15BP * Sense: 2 dice = 10BP * Mind: 2 dice = 10BP * Charm: 1 dice = 5BP * Command: 2 dice = 10BP Total for Stats: 60BP HyperStats The Jaffa permission allows us to purchase a physical hyperstat at character creation, and we're going to. A hyperstat allows us to purchase up to five additional standard dice or Wiggle dice to add to your dice pool. Hyperstats, being Supernatural or Extraordinary, cost a bit less than a regular stat, at 4 points per regular die. Wiggle Dice cost 4x as much as regular dice, so they cost 16 points per Wiggle die. The disadvantage is that any Hyper- stat or skill or miracle is tied to your Archetype (Source and Permission), and anything that negates your Permissions will negate your Hyper- dice. * HyperBody: 1W = 16BP If Teal'c ever theoretically ran into an Ancient technology device that disables Jaffa abilities, then he would lose the use of his Hyperbody. Total for HyperStats: 16BP Skills OK, with the stats worked out, we'll add skills. Skills cost 2BP per die. Here's the skill level reference chart. Every skill is linked to an attribute, and you will roll Skill + Attribute for most tests. * Body - Physical skills (like Athletics or physical combat) are linked to Body. * Coordination - Ranged Weapon skills and Stealth are linked to Coordination along with Piloting skills. * Sense - Perception, Scrutiny, and similar skills are Sense linked. * Mind - The Sciences, Knowledge Skills, and First Aid/Medicine are linked to Mind. * Charm - Performance or Negotiation type skills are linked to Charm. * Command - Intimidation, Leadership, and Stability (used for Will checks) are linked to Command. We'll choose the following skills for Teal'c. * Stability: 2 = 4BP * Energy Weapons (Goa'uld): 2 = 4BP * Tactics: 3 = 6BP * Knowledge: Goa'uld Sytem Lords: 2 = 4BP * Brawling: 2 = 4BP * Perception: 1 = 2BP * Xeno-Cultures (Jaffa): 2 = 4BP * Pilot Goa'uld Spacecraft: 1 = 4BP Skill Bundles Since you're allowed up to two skill bundles, which provide an 8BP for use on the bundled skills to be distributed as you see fit, Teal'c will be taking one bundle called "Indeed..." which will apply to the first four skills above. (We could create a second bundle but since this is for example purposes I'm not going to.) * Stability: +0 = 0BP * Energy Weapons (Goa'uld): +2 = 4BP * Tactics: +1 = 2BP * Knowledge Goa'uld System Lords: +1 = 2BP Total for Skills: 32BP Powers and Foci Powers and Foci represent various tropes and technologies in the StarGate universe. If you're playing a normal human, you probably won't have any powers but it is a good idea to invest some of your BP into a Focus or two. You'll also be able to add Foci and Powers later as you advance your character. Our chosen permission grants Teal'c the "Naquadah Detection Power" for free but also requires us to purchase at least two dice in the Larval Goa'uld Power at character creation, so we'll do that now. Power costs will vary based on what the power does but the cost per die of this power is 6BP. * Naquadah Detection: 2H = 0BP * Larval Goa'uld: 4 = 24BP Since Teal'c is a Jaffa, we'll also add a Ma'Tok Staff Weapon Foci, his preferred weapon of choice. Foci vary in their cost per die, but this on is 2BP each. * Ma'Tok: 2 = 4BP Total for Powers and Foci: 28BP Base Will and Motivations Base Will is your Charm + Command. You must allocate all the points in your base will between your Motivations (Passions and Loyalties) per WT RAW (see Page 53 of the Wild Talents rule book for a description of Passions and Loyalties.) I split Teal'cs points between the Tau'ri and his home world of Chulak as well as his mission to free the Jaffa from the false Gods that are the Goa'uld. Your Motivations can change as the game progresses though it usually won't so choose them wisely. Finishing it up If you've been following along with the math, you already noticed we're under our BP budget by 1 point (which I blame on mixing multiples of 5 with multiples of 2.) Any left over BP can be retained as XP. You do not need to purchase generic gear as it will be provided in game by StarGate Command. This includes armor and non-focus weapons.